Truth
by SpectrumV
Summary: Alphonse Elric was guiltily aware that he was selfish, despite what often people thought. Though perhaps, after the pain he's suffered, he had the right to be.
1. The Melancholy Of Alphonse Elric

I have never written a fanfiction before. The reason I'm doing it if because I would like to become an author, i'm in the middle of a novel and I need some opinions on my writing. I chose FMA to write about because I adore it and there's so mcuh you can do with the characters. I've also set myself a challange to make a decent OC. You can judge for yourself.

This is set mid-series.

Reviews REALLY would be appreciated, good or bad. *Bows*

Right. Here goes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_P-perfect…You're r-really…per-perfect…"_

_She looked upon the bleeding mess on the floor, almost alarmed at her calmness._

"_Come here…" The man paused to take a gasping breath "G-give you're father…a hug!"_

_She recoiled and stumbled, feeling off balanced, looking down, she noticed she was missing her left arm. She swallowed convulsively._

"_Oh your…your arm…? Come here d-dear, daddy will fix that righ-" He was cut off abruptly and vomited up a gush of blood._

_He looked up at the girl one last time, the heartbroken glance almost knocking the breath from her lungs. "I'm sorry…" Silent tears leaked from his eyes, it was probably too painful to sob._

"_I am so, so s-sorry…" His eyes finally dulled. " Dear Verity…"_

_Silence._

_That's right. Verity. He had told her… "It means truth."_

_She took the money from the safe, put on some clothes, packed a small case._

_And left the small country house, feeling oh so very empty._

Younger brother: 14 Older brother: 15

Alphonse Elric was guiltily aware that he was selfish. Despite what people often thought.

Maybe he had the right to be selfish, he had seen and been through things that not many boys his own age had. The same went for his brother Edward.

When it came to Edward, however, Alphonse was not selfish. He put his brothers needs before his own and was painfully aware that Edward was the same vice-versa.

It was on longs nights such as this that Alphonse Elric was selfish.

The Elric brothers had found a lead, to the Philosophers stone. It was an unusually detailed one, a document they had come across by chance. It told of an alchemist in a city in the far west of Amestris whom had claimed to have performed a successful human transmutation, there had been eye witness reports of the result. The alchemist claimed to have used a Philosophers stone that was not made of human souls. No brutal law of Equivalent Exchange.

Edward had been hugely optimistic, they had taken the train and a long winding walk across a arid wasteland. Which Alphonse couldn't _bear, _it was bad enough that it was hard on Edward to trudge such a long distance but also when he glanced down at his older brother, Edward would immediately hide his obvious exhaustion and noticeably limp so Alphonse wouldn't feel bad or worry.

He had tried not to let it get to him, he would not of commented even if it had, he wasn't angry at his brother, oh no. Just guilty that Edward felt the need to act in such a way. That automail was so tough on him…

Edward was cheerful and Alphonse could honestly say, at that time, he had been cheerful too. The outlook seemed even more positive when they arrived. Edward had demanded they go straight to the alchemist of whom the point of their trek had been. But Alphonse nagged and pressed until he had finally convinced Edward to go and find somewhere to eat.

"I don't know why you're making me waste my time here Al." Edward said through a mouthful of bread "This is the best lead we've had in a while y'know!"

"You have to eat Brother, you can't to charging in there on a empty stomach after all."

Edward laughed "You just wait Al, by this time next week, you me an' Winry, we'll all go to a fancy restaurant and order everything on the menu!" He gestured enthusiastically. "And I bet you'll eat the most and forget your manners altogether." He grinned up at Alphonse. He wished he could grin back more than anything.

He knew Edward hadn't meant to get his hopes up.

They had found the Alchemist. His name was Mourino Marinno. Note the "was".

He had been dead for seven years.

Apparently there has been a small error in the leading document that the Brothers had found, that was what Mustang would later remorsefully tell them over the phone. The alchemist in question had been lying about his so called human transmutation and threatened civilians to lie about it. The military eventually investigated and found the man was mentally unstable and a danger to others.

Well, great.

The military had put him in custody and he committed suicide in his cell.

Edward was livid.

"That _Bastard._" He was practically shaking with rage as he slammed down the phone. "How could he make such a…_fucking stupid mistake_." He paused for a moment, before slamming his automail fist into the phone again, smashing beyond non-alchemic repair.

"Brother…"

"I was so damn sure Al." Edward buried his face in his hands. "So sure that this time we'd get break." He looked up at the towering armour that was Alphonse. The look in his eyes almost heartbreaking. "I'm sorry Al." The words were small and sad.

And so, the Elric brothers went back to trail back to the station. On the way they had chatted happily. Now they were silent.

Edward looked to be on the point of collapsing, he was so tired. They stopped so he could sleep. It didn't take long, he was out in seconds. Alphonse was left in his thoughts that he was selfish, compared to his brother, who was the most selfless person he knew.

Alphonse was miserable, the feeling he had was similar to the feeling he had on the first night in the armour. Also the night when Nina had been cruelly deformed then murdered by Scar.

He looked t his brother and felt suddenly insanely jealous, he wanted to sleep so badly, to escape from his nightmare, even for just an hour or two.

There was a way.

Quietly opening his chest plate, he placed the thumb of his bulky leather hand on the seal drawn in Edward's blood. All it took was a swift movement of his thumb and he could sleep for as long as he wanted.

He had told Edward, on that day when Scar had almost murdered him, that they were living for each other, but Edward was hardly _living_. Just chasing round silly rumours and gossip to get his body back. And if it wasn't for Alphonse, Edward would have run away from danger in the first place. Edward had put himself at deaths door for him.

If he were gone, Edward could live. He still had Winry didn't he? And Auntie Pinako? He wouldn't be a burden any longer, Edward wouldn't have to worry anymore. Alphonse could perhaps see his mother again…

Alphonse dimly registered that if he were human he'd be shaking. But he wasn't. And he might never be again… All it took… was one painless movement.

Suddenly a horrible image came into his head. Of Edward groggily waking in the morning. Talking to the armour, not realising it was empty. Having slept off his rage from the day before.

"_C'mon Al, lets go, maybe we can catch the early train."_

He carried on talking, as normal. Slowly it would register that no tinny little voice was answering.

"_Hey…Al…?"_

Then he would realise, but not accept it. He would clumsily knock off the helmet and inspect the blood seal and see what had happened.

"_No…NO! AL!! PLEASE TALK TO ME…AL! ALPHONSE!"_

Crying, horrible choking sobs.

How could he even consider such a thing? How would Edward live with himself?

Alphonse Elric had never felt more selfish than that night.

"Alphonse Elric?"

Alphonse's helmet jerked up to see someone resting their hands on his arm. Though obviously, he had not felt it. It was a girl whom he judged to be around his and Edward's age. A plain hat shadowed messy bangs that fell into her green eyes. She tugged insistently at his arm until it came away from the blood seal.

"Who…are you?" He finally squeaked, wondering if this was some sort of bizarre hallucination.

The girl's eyes hardened slightly.

"I am Verity. I'm here to save your life."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that...? Like I said, reviews would make me SUPER happy, especially some good ole constructed critisism. And whether I should like...continue.


	2. Paranoia Alchemist

Sorry these chapters are a bit short at the moment, as the plot gets deeper, they'll get longer. I'm also working references into each chapter name. (Though the first one was admittedly a bit stupid XD)

Thanks for the reviews so far. They are still HUGELY appreciated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Elric often had nightmares.

This one however, was just plain bizarre.

He had dreamt that he was going into Mustang's office in Central to give him a status report. The Colonel had greeted him rather enthusiastically at the door wearing what looked like a tuxedo (but since it was a dream, Edward didn't question it).

He told Edward excitedly that he had found a way to get Al his body back, there was a catch. Mustang would only tell him how if he got a him a date with Winry.

Usually Edward would have told Roy exactly where to stick this suggestion and probably thrown in a few sordid accusations into the mix. But this was a dream and he simply thought one simple date wouldn't do any harm. He went back to Risembool (which was for some reason only a minutes walk) and went to knock at Winry and Aunt Pinako's house, before he could so however Alphonse's hand was on his shoulder, stopping him.

Alphonse demanded why he was going through with this and that Winry shouldn't be pressured into such a decision. Edward tried to explain his intentions to Al but he wasn't having any. The argument escalated rapidly and finally Al, perhaps in bid to protect Winry, opened his chest plate and before Edward could stop him, destroyed his blood seal in a swift movement of his thumb.

The armour clanked lifelessly to the floor. Edward stood petrified for a few moments, trying to absorb what had happened.

"…….Al….?"

Suddenly Winry swung open the front door.

"What are you doin'?" She demanded in a voice, that was quite clearly not her own. Though it was female, it was a little deeper and sported an accent that most certainly wasn't her.

The Winry-who-wasn't-Winry grabbed him by the shoulders. "What are you doin'? Edward? Wake up!"

Edward hazily opened his eyes to feel that someone actually _was _shaking his shoulder.

"Al…?" He groaned sleepily, "You're still here right…?"

"Yes Brother!" Al's voice came to answer hastily "But there's a girl…"

Blinking a few times, his eyes came into focus. Kneeling over him was a young girl.

She was a bit too close for comfort.

"Hey? What the…" Edward shuffled away. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl stood up and brushed the sand off her quarter length pants that appeared to be secured by rope round her belt loops, she wore a white shirt, long sleeved grey jacket and black gloves. It was hard to make out her face in the dark as it was shadowed further by a plain hat and messy bangs that were a complete contrast to her poker straight black hair that fell past her shoulders. Tied around her neck was a navy blue headscarf sort of thing.

"S'bout time you woke up." She spoke with a slightly drawling southern accent.

Edward blinked incredulously.

"Who the hell is she Al?"

"I don't know! She just…appeared out of nowhere!" Alphonse suddenly realized that his chest plate was open and fastened it hurriedly.

"You don't have to hide." The girl blinked idly. "I can't see nothin'."

Her expression and tone were in complete contrast to the profound sentence she had uttered before. Alphonse scrambled to his feet.

"She said her name was Verity."

Edward continued to give her a slightly weary glare. The Elric brothers were hardly low key around Amestris. Despite Edward's respectable nickname "The People's Alchemist." They weren't exactly the most favoured people in the country.

But at the moment, it was the homunculi who were their biggest concern. Luckily they had seen nor hide hair of the Sins in weeks now. Edward still was a little nervous about them though. They tended to be quite a force to contend with.

Not moving his eyes from Verity, Edward spoke. "So, what is it that you want with us?"

"Me? An escort if you'd be so kind, Edward Elric." She turned to Al and added "And Alphonse Elric." As if feeling bad for not mentioning him. Her tone seemed quite unassuming, but since they couldn't see her face properly, the docile expression couldn't be properly speculated.

"An escort?" Edward wondered if he'd heard correctly. "Where to?"

Verity paused and looked up, the moonlight revealing a slightly dozy eye.

"Where ever you're goin' I guess."

Alphonse immediately felt concerned. They were in the middle of the desert after all, and it was dark. Verity didn't exactly seem like the storming-recklessly-through-the-night kind of girl. Though he still couldn't get the first words she had spoken out of his head.

_I'm here to save your life._

The way she was acting now however, didn't seem at all significant or philosophical. Like the way she had voiced the sentence. She just seemed like someone who had gotten lost. His melancholy from before had immediately faded because someone needed help.

Edward knew Alphonse wasn't selfish.

"Of course you can come with us Verity!"

Edward knew it all too well.

"Excuse us for a moment." Edward pulled Alphonse's arm and they turned their backs to her to have a small debate.

"You can't just let her come with us!" Edward hissed.

"But we can't just leave her here!" Alphonse protested harshly.

"What if she's a spy?"

"For who?"

"For the Homunculi, the military, anyone!"

"What would they want to know that they don't already know?"

Edward glowered.

"She might be dangerous."

The brother turned their heads, Verity was shuffling her feet slightly, she saw the brothers looking and gave them a small wave.

Alphonse wished he could give his brother a sceptical look.

Edward could tell anyway.

"I know you're giving me the look." He stated flatly.

"Come on Brother, lets at _least _go with her on the train!"

Edward sighed and knew Al wasn't going to let up.

"FINE. Jeez Al, you'll be sorry that you're so nice one day."

And Alphonse was left feeling rather pleased that he'd won.

Verity had not said much on the way to the train station. This might have been however, that Edward was tired, cranky and in a huff. Alphonse was also at a loss of what to say to her.

When the train had arrived, they dumped their small amount of luggage and collapsed into the seats. Verity's face was now more visible in the light, though her hat and bands still shadowed her features, her lazy eyes were now observable. They were an olive green. After a few minutes of rest, Edward finally felt the will to speak.

"So, Verity. Why so quiet?"

She didn't miss a beat. "I could say the same thing about you."

Edward sniffed. "Why do you need us to escort you anyway?"

"People are after me."

"Who?"

"People who wanna do human transmutation."

Edward suddenly became very interested..

"…What did you say?" Alphonse said in disbelief.

"Yeah, Alchemy or sump'un." She shrugged her shoulders. "Took a crack at Alchemy myself once, then one day, I just stopped."

"But if you're not an Alchemist. Why would they want you for that?" Edward questioned, hungry for more information.

"They're sayin' they need my blood, sayin' its special. They were pretty vicious y'know."

"Who?"

Verity bit her lip idly.

"Wish I could tell you."

"Why your blood?"

"They just need it. Sayin' it's the perfect component. I'm not fooled by flattery though."

Edward tried to tell what she was thinking, but her expression remained infuriately unreadable.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

A small smile graced Verity's face.

"D'you like my name?"

Taken back by the sudden change in subject, the brothers paused.

"It's very pretty." Al finally said.

She turned to Al and smiled wider. "Thank you Alphonse Elric. I like your name too. Mine means Truth you know. I always tell the truth."

"..You are really odd." Edward sweat dropped. Verity turned back to him.

"You have pretty gold eyes, but they're intense y'know?"

Edward flushed. "…Pretty?" He managed weakly, it wasn't exactly a compliment he fished for.

"See, a only a truthful person would be upfront and as honest as that." Although clearly amused, Verity managed to keep her drowsy expression.

Al found himself laughing.

Before giving up and sleeping on the way back to Central, Edward needed to ask her one more question.

"Why us?"

Verity stayed silent for a moment.

"I've been lookin' for you brothers for months now, readin' up on you an all sorts. They say you're the Peoples Alchemist yeah? Well, I was wonderin' if I could get a bit of help with all this blood business. It's kinda puttin' my life in jeopardy y'know." She sat up a little straighter. "And I was thinkin, I hear you're lookin for information on human transmutation. Helpin' me could help you huh?"

That was it, anything for information.

"You've got a deal." Edward held out his automail hand and shook Verity's. Had he used his human hand, he might of felt that Verity had automail too.

Suddenly the lights on the train flashed on and off and the whole thing came to a screeching halt. There was a loud crash and a few screams heard a few carriages away.

"Oh dear." Said Verity, ridiculously calm. "I do hope that ain't who I think it is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm British, so I'm unsure of Verity's accent, advice on that would be welcomed.

Thanks for reading! I'll try and keep uploads consistent.

And again, please REVIEW.


	3. Train Rumble

Sorry this was a late update compared to the other chapters. I have exams at the moment. The chapters are still quite short for the same reason…

But please REVIEW. The ones I've had so far made me so happy! The more reviews I get, the more I can IMPROVE. So please, I can't stress it enough. REVIEW.

Thank you! Enjoy the chapter….I hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verity was sharp as a razor.

When a large, possibly human, thing crashed through the carriage window, she moved quicker than a bullet. Unfortunately, the bored sounding warning she had issued to the Elric brothers hadn't quite registered and poor Alphonse ended up being showered with broken glass and splintered wood in a last second, noble attempt to shield his brother.

The thing that had crashed through the window slowly rose to its feet. A few terrified screams were heard down the train. Edward and Alphonse were dully reminded of the time they had spent on Yock Island when they had been stalked by the animalistic masked man, (whom bizarrely had revealed himself to be the friendly Mason).

The man (well, it was male, they at least knew that) stood taller than Alphonse and had a muscular physique that could match up to Major Armstrong. He had a fierce face carved in granite and strange _tusk_ like appendages growing from his mouth.

At this observation, the brothers concluded that he must be a chimera, though they had never seen one so advanced since the ones that had escaped from Lab 5.

The chimera gave the Elric's a steely look, before turning to Verity.

"Took us a long time, but we found you." The chimera's voice sounded as if his throat was scrubbed with sandpaper daily.

Verity just stood there, shuffling her feet as though unsure what to say.

"I guess so." She finally shrugged. "Ain't it a little inconvenient? Holdin' an entire train just for me?"

"It's the perfect trap." He growled. "You got nowhere to run to."

There was a cold moment in time when everything seemed to go quiet and time slowed down. Verity bent her head slightly and the brothers picked up a dangerous, quiet sentence.

"I can run wherever I am."

The chimera charged, disrupting the strange solitude. Verity didn't move. Alphonse instinctively threw the whole of his weight against the chimera to stop him. The carriage gave a sickening rock, more terrified screams ran down the train.

"You know Al," said Edward slightly shakily "We need to stop taking public transport."

Alphonse steadied himself, thinking the chimera had been knocked out, but he rose up suddenly and swiped at Al's helmet, sending it to the floor with a clatter. He frantically tried to find it before anyone noticed that the armour contained nothing.

There were still a few passengers watching in frozen curiosity. The chimera took another cautious step towards Verity, her foot jerked back and he froze. He eyed her with a great resentment. Verity scrutinized him warily, seeing his mind go _tick, tick, tick._

Taking everyone off guard he lunged to the left grabbing the nearest civilian, a young man whom looked just a little older than Edward. He cried out as the Chimera wrapped his whole fist around his neck. The simplest movement would snap his neck.

"You're coming with us." He growled.

Edward furiously regarded the situation from behind, he had been taken off guard and if had maybe got himself together a few seconds earlier, an innocent civilian (who was now whimpering in complete and utter terror )wouldn't be in a hostage situation right now. Of course he had been in circumstances in which lives had been in danger before, but he was the _Fullmetal Alchemist _for fucks sake. Why didn't he know what to do?

Verity herself was at a loss too. Never had they resorted to _kill _people just to get her back. Desperate. They must be getting desperate to resort to _this. _But they were desperately selfish. She had to find away around it. She _had _to.

"I thought the whole purpose of your lil' project was to restore life. Not take it away."

_Keep your eyes on him, don't even blink._

"It's all up to you, not me." He replied gruffly.

Seconds that dragged on like hours passed. Verity took a step forward.

Edward pressed his palms together silently. Almost as though he were praying.

Edward Elric didn't believe in God.

When he was absolutely certain the chimera wasn't looking his way, he slammed his hands against the carriage wall, snaking out from the side and wrapped round the chimera's arms, the boy tumbled to the ground before stumbling up and escaping with everyone else. The chimera roared with rage already cracking his restraints.

"The military'll be here soon, you betta' get your ass out!" Verity barked at him "If they catch you, they'll find about your illegal experiments. Then what'll you do?"

Breaking free, he gave Verity one last venomous look before escaping into the breaking dawn.

Soon, military automobiles were showing up to take the passengers home. The chimera hadn't been alone, and the train had been sabotaged. The area was before long teeming with the distinctive blue uniforms. Verity and the brothers waited quietly at the side, watching people getting escorted into the cars.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Verity's once again drawling tones got in first.

"In case you boys hadn't noticed. Those are the folk that're after me."

"Yeah, we figured." Edward muttered rather angrily.

"I didn't know they were that desperate!" Alphonse said quickly, before his brother went into full rant mode.

"It seems to be the case." Verity yawned, resting her chin on her knuckles. "I suppose I shoulda' met up with you both in Central, but they most likely woulda' caug-"

"ARGH!! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU?" Edward demanded, cutting her off. "YOU WALTZ INTO OUR LIVES OUT OF THE FRIGGIN DESERT AND JUST _EXPECT_ US TO LET YOU FOLLOW US AROUND. A BIG-ASS CHIMERA HIJACKS THE TRAIN TO GET TO YOU AND NOW YOU'RE JUST ACTING LIKE YOU DIDN'T MUCH SLEEP LAST NIGHT!"

Verity didn't even flinch.

"Actually, I didn't get any. And you should sorta' know that."

A pause…

"She's sorta' right you know Brother." Alphonse's small voice took on a slight drawl.

Edward expressed his infuriation through a series of frustrated noises through clenched teeth and began tearing at his hair.

"YOU ARE NOT. I repeat. NOT. COMING WITH US."

"But why? I've grown fond of you brothers over the last few…" She stopped for a moment, as though calculating a quick sum. "Hours we've spent together."

Edward remained looking irritated. Verity tried a new tack.

"Alphonse…Thanks for savin' me. I really appreciate it."

"It's really OK Verity, but Brother helped out too."

"I know. You boys have risked your lives for me." She took one of Alphonse's metal hands in her own, looking earnestly (as her sluggish eyes could manage) up at the lofty armour. Edward rolled his eyes, knowing that Verity would most DEFINITELY be coming with them. Alphonse hardly had an iron will when it came to girls, not to mention he was obviously not going to be approached keenly by them often with his metal body.

Verity was hardly pretty, in Edward's eyes at least, but Al saw the good in _everyone _after all. Looks really didn't matter to him.

"It's alright though." She continued, suddenly entering dramatic mode. "You boys go on ahead without me, I really don't wanna put you both in danger. I can carry on alone. I'll get by somehow. I've still got a lil' bit of money left. I'll be fine for now."

Jeez. Talk about taking out the violin.

"Great." Said Edward "Come on Al, lets go." Edward attempted to pull his arm away.

"Poor Verity!"

And _here _we go. Edward thought, giving up on tugging his arm straightaway.

"Don't you worry, you can come with us. It's really no trouble, really! Brother's fine with it too, aren't you?" To turned to Edward and he could almost _see _Al's face putting on that pleading, human expression.

Oh good god, how could he refuse?

"…I guess we did have a deal." He muttered.

Verity smiled a bit. It had an edge of smugness, but it was genuine, but then the smile she gave Alphonse truly was warm and grateful.

"Oh my, I just can't thank you boys enough." Verity went to board one of the cars. Edward walked quickly, Alphonse clanking behind him as they headed to the car.

"Just until we get to Central." Edward stated. "Then you can take it up with the military. They'll definitely do something." Edwards voice dropped low. "Human transmutation is illegal after all."

Alphonse remained silent.

It was a bit of a tight squeeze in the car. The driver was an officer Edward vaguely recognized.

"Well, if it isn't the Elric Brothers!" He chorused cheerfully.

"Hello." Alphonse felt obligated to reply politely. As usual. Verity gave him an analyzing look before copying.

"Hello sir."

"Just take us straight to Central Headquarters." Edward said moodily. "I think I need to have a long _discussion_ with the Bastard." Edward looked up to see Verity giving him a dull glare.

"WHAT?!"

"You're justa' barrel of laughs ain't you."

"ARGH!" Too tired to argue. Edward leaned his head against the window and shut his eyes. Just because he trusted Verity, didn't mean he had to _like _her.

Hmph.

It appeared Al had already taken that post anyway.

It was most of all though, that he now knew, that under the docile exterior.

Verity was as sharp as a razor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was that? I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. REVIEWS, GOOD OR BAD ARE SO MUCH LOVE.

Thanks for reading.

(Roy's in the next chapter.)


	4. A Shard Of?

IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I'm working on an art to go with it to make up for the lateness. But exams and coursework are relentless, the next chapter will most likely be late also.

But I shall DO MY BEST.

REVIEWS REVIEWS. They make me so very happy and encourage me to do more. Thanks so much for the ones so far!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Roy Mustang was a very busy man.

He was after all, aiming to become Fuhrer of Amestris, a fairly towering aspiration.

And so, Roy Mustang worked hard at everything he did.

When he cleaned the slightly overcast windows of his office, he made sure they were _superbly _translucent.

And then there was the hugely intricate patrols he did (that were most definitely NOT lazy strolls, no matter what Havoc had slyly suggested.)

Then there was the matter of making sure he had plenty of rest when he was the least bit tired, he could hardly concentrate on imperative paperwork when he was fatigued could he?

…Ah yes, the paperwork.

What were they thinking? Giving him so much paperwork on the extremely tight schedule he had to keep? He _did _have an active social life.

Like tonight, he was going to go to the theatre. With a woman. A woman he may or may not have seen Havoc chatting enthusiastically to the other day.

Finally filling in the last sheet, Roy sighed and went to get his coat when there was a small rap on the door.

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entered, a woman that made Roy sometimes think dully at the back of his mind "What the hell would I do without her?" The question was never answered, and probably wouldn't be voiced anytime soon either.

There was times though, that the mask that hid her thoughts cracked slightly and an air of irritation hung around her.

Roy had never made the connection that it was often on evenings similar to this one.

"I'm sorry if this interferes with your plans this evening sir." Hawkeye began, "But the Elric's have arrived. Edward wishes to see you immediately, if you don't comply he says he'll transmute headquarters into a giant statue of you being stomped on by a boot."

Roy sighed again, "Sure." He said tiredly. "I'll just ring Melissa and tell her…"

The brothers, and their new companion, sat in chairs in the straight, immaculate corridors of Central headquarters.

Edward's mood had not improved.

"Wow. I can't believe it took the entire day just to get here." Said Verity in her near monotone. She gazed out the large window opposite them. "The evenin' sky is pretty."

"Yeah, it is." Alphonse agreed happily.

Edward gave a loud, irritated sigh. Al had become infuriatingly infatuated with Verity. He was still completely stumped at how she had turned on the charm so abruptly after the train incident. Even though she had reverted back to being completely out-of-it seconds after, Al still continued to be seemingly smitten.

"It only took so long because you refused to eat at that restaurant!" Edward snapped.

"I wasn't hungry." Verity replied simply, her gaze still directed out the window.

"Look at me when you're talking damnit!"

"…But the view is nicer to look at."

Edward felt like tearing his hair out, but stayed calm for once.

"Whatever. If your not going to take this seriously, you can't come with us."

"She…she doesn't mean it Brother!" Al protested rather weakly. He knew that there was so much Edward could take, but…

"I'm sorry."

Edward turned to face Verity and was quite startled at the intent look she was giving him.

"Ah, Edward, Alphonse. Good to see you again." Riza strolled down the corridor to greet them. "The Colonel's in his office, you can go see him now."

Ah yes, there was the slight matter of the Colonel. The bastard whom had been too lazy to look into the document that had led to yet another crushing disappointment.

The Colonel whom Edward felt like grinding under his boot.

The three stood outside the office.

"Should I go in with you Brother?" Al asked meekly.

"No, I'll get too angry and you'll hold me back. I want. To be. Angry." Edward muttered irately.

Verity backed away in half-mocking alarm.

"Don't even think about it." Edward grabbed her arm with his flesh hand, and pulled her into the room, only to notice…

"Auto-?!"

Verity broke his hold and proceeded to shove Edward into the office, the result was them tumbling over each other, ending up in a sprawled tangle before Roy's desk.

"Quite an entrance Fullmetal."

Edward shot to his feet. Verity took her time and steadied herself. Edward mustered up the filthiest glare he could manage, directed it right at Roy's face.

"I trust you know why I'm here."

"I know exactly why you're here Fullmetal." Roy said tiredly.

"Oh yeah? Really?" Edward demanded in fierce mock bewilderment, marching up to the desk. "It might have something to do with the fact that you gave me some information on the philosophers stone? Human transmutation maybe? Only it turned out to be fucking _false. _Got there to find the old quacks grave and NOTHING ELSE. Do you think it's funny? Having my brother and I trudge around the fucking desert for days on end? Is it some kind of kick for you? Getting our hopes up then smashing them to pieces?" He smashed his fist on the desk in sheer rage.

"You're mad." Verity observed.

"Not to mention we've got _Princess Obvious _on our case now!" Edward hissed, casting back a furious look.

Roy sighed and rested his chin on his fist. "Fullmetal, blaming me for this unfortunate occurrence won't help." His eyebrow twitched slightly, bracing himself. "It was more _your _fault than mine."

Edward was speechless at that. "…My…fault?"

Roy rose from his desk and turned to gaze out the window.

"You requested you wanted all information on human transmutation and the philosophers stone? I did as you asked, came across that document and thought it might be of use to you. It is not my job to investigate things for you. It was your responsibility to research what was fact and what was fiction. But instead you ran off, and pinned all your hopes on that small lead."

Edward was silent for a few moments. Suddenly he stuttered. "But…My brother…My brother is…." He trailed off. Verity regarded his wretched expression curiously before prompting.

"What's wrong with Alphonse…?"

Roy was startled. _She didn't know?_

He waited for Edward to defend himself viciously, maybe saying that him and his brother hadn't the time to look into everything and had to grasp at every lead they had.

Even if was like trying to grasp smoke with their hands.

But Edward surprised him.

"You're right."

Roy turned to him, his heart sinking at the bitter disappointment that weighed down his body.

"I shouldn't get Al's hopes up."

Roy sighed. Again.

"I'm sorry too Edward. It was a careless mistake on my part as well."

Verity sneezed rather loudly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"And another thing. Can you take this girl into custody or something. She's being following us around because these crazy people are after her, they attacked a train on the way here and everything."

"The Hi-jacker's last night?" Roy enquired, he looked at Verity. "They were after you?"

"That's right sir. The Elric's protected me. Kept me outta' danger they did."

Roy looked at her properly for the first time. _She doesn't look very bright._ He thought, but then, he himself sometimes put up a lazy attitude to take others off guard. There seemed to be a slight glimmer behind her eyes, reflected in the sunset shining through the window.

"Fullmetal, I'd like to talk to her alone for a while. Wait outside."

Edward dug his hands in his pockets and exited with much less vigour than his entrance. Alphonse, as always, was waiting patiently outside.

"How did it go brother?" He asked anxiously.

"Same as always." Edward grinned up at his brother's facial substitute, "I gave him a good talking to, he knows never to give us misleading…uh leads, ever again."

Alphonse nodded. "That's good, but maybe next time we should look into it more next time…?"

Edward gritted his teeth, why was everyone so _right_ all the time?

"Brother? Where's Verity?"

"Still in there. She has automail you know. She may tell the truth, but I'm seriously starting to doubt she's telling the _whole _truth…"

"…Brother why is she still in there?"

Edward smirked a little.

"The Colonel wanted to talk to her. Knowing him he's probably asking her on a date."

"A…_date?_"

Edward stifled a chuckled at the slight note of horror in his brothers voice.

"…and that's all I could tell you sir." Verity finished, she had told Roy everything she had told the Elric's.

Roy was finding it quite hard to digest. She had no pack, not weapons, nothing. His mind drew nothing but a fairly cliché conclusion.

"Are you perhaps suffering from amnesia? You say you remember nothing before these people started coming after you."

Verity nodded. "Uh… yeah, I suppose."

"Your story has a lot of holes Miss Verity."

"I know."

"But you don't seem dangerous and you are, in fact a citizen of Amestris."

"Sure am."

"And so, I believe I have Edwards next assignment. But I think there are some things you should know." He rummaged though some documents and handed Verity the correct one.

"Now Verity, this is _strictly _confidential. I need you to swear that you won't tell a sou- Anybody."

"I swear."

"Good, because I have the authority to ensure that the Elric's have no hassle on their journeys."

"I understand sir."

Roy stretched and yawned, he just had to tell Edward now, then he could _finally _leave for the night.

Verity turned to leave.

"Oh Verity, "Roy suddenly had a thought. "You probably shouldn't read that around them."

Verity paused for a moment.

"Right."

The brothers glanced up at the door opening again. Verity strolled right past them, as if hoping they wouldn't notice her.

"Verity?"

Alphonse's concerned voice made her glance round.

"Uh…I'll be right back." And she carried on walking.

"Edward." Roy emerged from the office. "One last quick word."

Verity slumped against a wall, opening the document carefully, squinting her eyes to read in the poor light.

It was a secret report on the Elric's. She admittedly knew bits and pieces about the Fullmetal Alchemist and his armour clad brother. Had she not she probably wouldn't have looked for them in the first place.

When she had encountered Alphonse, the only thing she had detected was that he was feeling so very sad. That was the truth. She hadn't seen anything in the darkness.

She was surprised that the boy prodigy Edward Elric was in truth a stroppy teen.

But…this…

The words _Human Transmutation_, jumped off the page at her. Edward was missing an arm and a leg.

And Alphonse was… he was…

"_But…My brother…my brother is…"_

Completely empty.

Verity felt a strange twinge in her stomach, the document fell to the floor, completely forgotten. (Luckily Fuery would find it later.) Her breathing felt quite unsteady. She felt like any words would unclog something at the back of her throat.

She had never felt anything quite like it.

"You have got to be kidding me." Edward almost twitched in disbelief.

"Oh no Fullmetal, my orders you see." Roy's tone was infuriatingly cheerful. He had just informed Edward was that his new assignment was to help Verity "jog her memory." because she could potentially have information about Human Transmutation.

"It was you who asked for all information about it Edward." Roy added rather smugly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important appointment that you've already made me late for."

And with that, he left.

The brothers walked down the corridor, Edward muttering angrily under his breath.

"Verity?" Alphonse called. "We can go now!" There was a short pause.

"Huh. Maybe she left. Too bad, lets go Al." Edward turned and started walking quickly towards the exit.

"Don't be stu- oh. Verity, there you are." Alphonse saw Verity standing meekly in the lengthened shadows of a doorway. Her hat and bangs covered her eyes and her shoulders were shaking a bit.

"Verity?" Al asked again, waves of worry in his voice. Taking a few steps towards her.

And then suddenly, totally out of nowhere Verity launched herself towards the armour and threw her arms around it. Her sobs echoing against the metal.

Alphonse, who had possibly never felt so alarmed in his life, reflectively held his arms up and out of the way.

Edward just blinked, having nothing to say for this situation.

"Ver…Verity!" Alphonse stuttered, his voice reaching a high octave. "Be careful! I-I don't want to hurt you."

Verity just proceeded to cry loudly, pressing the side of her face against the metal chest plate. Looking up at him she could see, see that there was nothing behind the helmet. She dully heard Edward shuffling his feet awkwardly behind them, each foot making a contrasting sound.

"You never said _anything._" Her face was tearstained and probably extremely unattractive, but it housed emotion… lots of emotion. Something that was lacking in her features beforehand.

And… she thought, something that had been lacking in herself for a while now.

_Was that because…_

Alphonse ineptly placed his leather hands on her shoulders.

"It's…OK, Verity. We both make it OK."

Verity was not a particularly emotional person, but you see, an emotionless mask can only remain on your face for so long. A trigger is all it takes to crack it.

She clung to Alphonse tighter.

"I had no idea…" She mumbled, "You've been through-hic-so _much._"

Edward looked on, his bewilderment suddenly replaced by a faint smile. Verity would come with them. He figured having a girl cling and cry over you was just what his brother needed. Despite the fact that the girl was extremely weird and dazed all the time.

And apparently she knew that Alphonse was an empty suit of armour and wasn't deterred.

Edward sighed. He was a very busy person.

But Verity could go with them. He could put up with it if it made Alphonse happy.

Edward's smile grew wry as Verity continued to hug his little brother. If he had been thinking more logically he would of realized that a scrawny girl like Verity, would of indeed hurt herself in an attempt to tackle hug a rigid suit of armour.

But she remained perfectly balanced.

Like she had a body of steel herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for reading. Review are soooo much love. (I say it every time, but its true!)


	5. A Sadly Ironic Epiphany

Sorry for the delay AGAIN. Work, exams, ect…

I'm on a bit of a roll however, after seeing the first episode of FMA: Brotherhood. I LOVED it. Though bear in mind, this is based on the FIRST anime.

Please, PLEASE review. The more reviews, the more motivation, and the more likely I'll update faster.

Constructed criticism is also welcome. (And wanted)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verity was abruptly struck by a rather odd epiphany.

She couldn't ever remember having cried before.

Well, to be fair, she couldn't remember much. But she _wanted _to. The others wanted her to stay ignorant, but she honestly had no desire to remain as such. She concluded that she just wasn't a particularly emotional person.

…

Stupid. What kind of dispassionate person would throw themselves sobbing at an empty suit of armour? _No, not empty, it contained Alphonse. _But then, wouldn't someone like that cry at the fact that they had no family, no real home and no real identity?

She felt huge amounts of sorrow and sympathy towards the Elric brothers and yet none for herself?

Maybe she was just weird.

_Or maybe it's because you're-_

Verity's trail of thought was intervened as she walked smack into a lamp post, she was quite unused to thinking into things quite so much.

Ouch. Her vision blurred a bit, she dimly heard Alphonse's now familiarly concerned tones squeak her name in distress.

Then she fell back, Alphonse catching her before the back of her head came into contact with the concrete ground.

Everything went black for a few seconds, her view of Alphonse's helmet fading and focusing slightly.

"Verity!" He cried again.

"I…musta' fallen." She felt slight dampness on her upper lip.

"You walked into a lamp post. Your nose is bleeding!"

She sat up, went to wipe her nose but Alphonse gently stilled her arm.

"You'll get your gloves all dirty, I…uh…" He brought Verity to her feet and steadied her lightly.

"…Sorry, I've never really had much reason to carry around a hanky these last few years…"

"Don't apologise." She grinned. "I should have reason, but I don't have one either."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Not at all, I feel right as rain, apart from my nose stings a tad."

They stood in awkward and yet companionable silence for a minute or so. Edward had gone off to check if any three bedroomed dorms were free for the night so it was just the two of them waiting in the lamp lit streets for a while.

"…And you're alright otherwise? You seemed sort of…upset before." Alphonse asked.

"What? Oh, you mean before? I'm sorry bout' that."

"Oh no! I was sort of moved."

"So was I…uh…y'know, evidently."

…

Edward was sure taking his time.

Not that it was unpleasant to be alone with Verity, Alphonse thought, she just wasn't the easiest person to start a conversation with.

"Alphonse?"

Alphonse jumped. "Y-yeah?"

"I'm gonna help you get your bodies back."

He regarded her, she really got it, didn't she…

"I'm going to help you get your memories back."

Alphonse would never regret saying that, as she shot him a rather lovely-if not tired- smile. He wished so much that he could return it.

The blood from her nose had run right down her chin and was dangerously close to dripping on her scarf.

"Verity, your scarf-" He reached out slightly toward the garment, but his sentence was cut off as she recoiled violently, both hands flying to her throat, keeping the scarf in place. One dangerous looking eye flashed from beneath her hat.

_After what she said…_

"Ve-Verity…?" His voice cracked.

"Hey Al, everything alright?"

Edward's voice shattered the tension in the air.

They both turned to face him simultaneously, their expressions quite at odds.

…Not that Alphonse _had _an expression, but Edward could always imagine it based on his actions.

"Everythin' is fine." Verity straightened up and adjusted her hat, which had become lopsided at her rapid movement.

"You realise you've got blood dripping down your face?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…I…Yeah, I do. Walked straight into a lamppost. Alphonse helped me."

Edward turned to his brother, and waited for some form of confirmation.

"Yeah, I did." He finally said quietly.

Edward studied the two of them for a few seconds, but decided to shrug it off.

"Anyway, there's no dorms with three beds and two rooms, we'll have to find an Inn."

"I could have given up my bed Brother."

"No." Edward grimaced, "She is NOT sleeping in the same room as me."

"Yeah, love you too." Verity muttered.

Edward turned to face her sharply, "I'm sorry, did I detect a note of _sarcasm _from you?"

"Gimme a break Edward," She sniffed, attempting to stop the flow of blood, "I understand your objections'n all, but is it really so necessary to make a girl feel so unwanted?" Verity shrugged her shoulders and gave a slightly lopsided smile. "Not that I can blame you, to be totally honest, but really?"

Edward sighed, "Look, I didn't mean it like that, I just feel slightly uncomfortable sharing a sleeping quarters with a girl I barely know." Might as well voice his embarrassment, she was hardly going to _mock _him.

Verity finally grinned and walked on, giving Edward's automail shoulder a slight slap as she breezed past.

"Okay, inn it is. Not that I particularly minded anyways."

Edward exhaled noisily for what was possibly the fiftieth time in the last night or so, and followed her. Alphonse's customary clanking not far behind. Walking in step with him, Verity gave him a side glance and mouthed "sorry."

Alphonse nodded, wishing once again, that he could give a small smile of understanding.

---------------

It hadn't taken them long to find an inn, Central has dozens of them and money had never been a huge problem for the Elric's. Verity seemed so incredibly idle and tired all the time anyway, neither brother could tell if she was feigning the need for sleep when she immediately headed for her room.

"Hang on," Edward stopped her "I've got one last thing to ask you."

She swivelled round to face him, quietly analysing for a moment, before removing her hat and sitting heavily on the bed next to Alphonse. Without the garment shadowing her face, they could see her features for more clearly, her skin was oddly flawless, and it contrasted with the hugely fatigued look in her eyes.

"Take off your jacket." Edward stated simply.

"Brother! That's rude." Alphonse protested, not entirely understanding his brothers demands.

Even Verity looked confused for a few brief seconds before shrugging and removing her jacket, revealing her automail arm.

"I thought you'd figured it out."

Edward and Alphonse weren't particularly knowledgeable in the world of automail, but having Winry Rockbell as their childhood friend was enough for them to know good automail from bad.

Scratch that, they both could of known _nothing _of automail and still recognized that Verity's automail was… a piece of junk.

It…_barely _qualified as automail.

The arm looked as though someone have carved two bits of plastic into vague shapes of the bones in the arm. The hand itself might as well have been a palm-sized pebble with finger like protrusions.

All Edward's previous enquiries were forgotten, and replaced with new ones, such as:

"Verity, who the hell _installed _that…piece of crap?" He asked incredulously.

Was that a piece of _wood _at the joint?

"Some guy." She waved the question off with a rather pathetic flick of her fake wrist. "Gave me it for cheap he did."

"What so you paid, two sens for it?!"

"Twelve sens, actually."

Alphonse shook his head. "I don't think it was worth even _that _Verity."

"What? It works don't it?"

"I suppose it _is _capable of slight movement." Alphonse attempted some slight pessimism.

"Well, it's the best I can get right now." She said rather huffily.

Alphonse looked to his brother, who was trying very hard to avoid his gaze.

"Hey Brother?"

"Before you say it, no."

"You don't know what I'm going to say!"

"Yes I do."

Silence.

"How long ago did we last visit Risembool Brother?"

"No."

"Was it…a few months ago now?"

"No."

"It was. And stop saying no."

"No."

"Winry always likes to see us once in a while, we hardly ever visit her."

"Whose Winry?" Verity chipped in.

"A friend of ours, she does the best automail."

"Al." Edward said, a tinge of anger in his voice now. "We are NOT wasting anymore time, the sooner we find another lead the better."

"If Verity had decent automail, it'd be easier on all of us!"

Edward massaged his temples in irritation.

"Edward." Verity piped up again. "I don't wanna be a burden on you."

Edward looked at her guiltily. "I never said that…."

"It's what you think though, and you're right."

She mustered up the most determined look she could, directing it straight into Edward eyes.

"That's why, even though I'm no alchemist, I'm gonna help you get your bodies back, in whatever way I can."

"And we're going to get her memories back." Alphonse added.

Edward looked from his brother, to the completely bizarre girl he'd met days ago.

Finally, he smiled.

"Equivalent exchange huh?"

Verity smiled back. "The law of alchemy right." smugness graced her features slightly "I'm smarta' than I look. And I _always _tell the truth remember."

"So, we'll catch the train to Risembool tomorrow?" Alphonse said eagerly.

"Right, yeah, tomorrow." Edward replied, before yawning.

The yawn was infectious, Verity stood up and headed to her room.

"Hang on!" Edward stopped her again, "Why do you have automail?"

That was what he had been meaning to ask in the first place, but the sheer crappiness of the automail itself, had thrown him off guard.

Verity continued facing the door. "I had a birth defect, was born without an arm."

After a few seconds of silence she added, simply.

"That's it."

And she went to her room without another word.

---------------

While lying in bed, Verity had another epiphany. This one much more melancholy than the last.

She had not told a single lie to the Elric's and yet, at the same time…

She was being disgustingly dishonest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was actually longer than I intended, ah well. I hope very much that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review. REVIEW. It is a plea I cannot stress enough, they motivate me and help me improve.

Thanks for reading!

I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
